Video Games
Video Games is the fourth episode of Ben 10: Ultimate Alien. Plot Ssserpent has escaped from prison, and is going on another rampage. Ben arrives to stop him and transforms into Four Arms to fight (briefly showing surprise that Four Arms is "still in there"). Four Arms defeats Ssserpent by crushing him with two cars and transforms back into Ben. Suddenly, a helicopter comes and a man comes out, introducing himself to Ben as Oliver Thompson, a video game producer and tells Ben that he's going to star in his own video game. At Mr. Smoothy, Ben meets with Kevin and Gwen, where Kevin was trying to teach Gwen how to drive. Ben tries to tell them about his new video game, but Gwen and Kevin are busy arguing about Gwen's driving skills. The argument is finally put aside when Ben agrees to teach Gwen. Kevin goes with Ben to watch him screen for his video game, and Ben shows all of his aliens' moves to Oliver (except for Nanomech who's too small for the screen). But when Ben leaves, Oliver is revealed to be working for Will Harangue, the TV reporter who constantly criticizes Ben and the video game is revealed to be a ruse for Harangue to destroy Ben and counter all of his aliens' moves. When Ben tests Gwen on her driving, they're attacked by Harangue's robot called the Stalker, and when Ben transforms into Spidermonkey and Swampfire and fights it, it's revealed to be too strong for the alien forms. As the Stalker fights Ben, Gwen drives Ben's car to escape it. The Stalker confuses another car for Ben's and attacks it, but Ben transforms into Jetray in order to flee away. Harangue notices the robot's malfunctions, so he decides to take over instead. The next day, Gwen is up for another test for her driving, and when she was doing well, she and her instructor, Mr. Webb. are attacked by the Stalker again. As the Stalker chases Gwen and Mr. Webb, Ben notices the action and transforms into Cannonbolt in order to defeat the robot, but the Stalker shoots a super powerful glue that traps him. Cannonbolt transforms Big Chill to escape, and the robot is also able to melt away the effects of Big Chill's ice breath. With one more transformation, Big Chill transforms into Lodestar, but realizes the robot cannot be magnetized. Soon enough, Lodestar transforms back into Ben who gets too weak and surrenders as Harangue is about to finish him. Harangue decides not to finish Ben off, as it would threaten his ratings, so he decides to fight Ben personally in Washington D.C. and challenges him to the fight on TV. Ben accepts and he, along with Gwen and Kevin, go to Washington D.C. The Stalker comes and turns on a monitor with Harangue's face on it, and through it Harangue asks Ben if he has any last words. Ben transforms into Humungousaur, who realizes that Harangue programmed the Stalker with countermeasures for all of his aliens using the video game scan. Humungousaur then decides to use the moves from one of his Sumo Slammer video games and it causes the Stalker to go out of control. Ben remembers that the only alien the Stalker has no defense against is Nanomech and transforms into him. Nanomech is able to get inside the robot (with Kevin spitting him towards it from a straw) and he breaks the robot's circuitry apart. Harangue is defeated and Ben transforms into Way Big with the remains of the Stalker and crushes them. He then drops the remains on Harangue's car. The next day, Harangue criticizes Ben about framing him to be the bad guy and for also wasting the money that it cost him to build the Stalker. He also expresses his anger at Ben for the "childish vandalism" of his car. Gwen shows up and tells Ben and Kevin she has her driver's license and she says, "I passed my driving test." She uses Kevin's car to drive her friends to Mr. Smoothy, with Ben and Kevin racing to get shotgun. Noteworthy Events Major Events *Will Harangue takes matters into his own hands and tries to defeat Ben. Ultimatrix Alien Debuts *Four Arms (Ultimate Alien debut) *Nanomech (Ultimate Alien debut) *Way Big (Ultimate Alien debut) Minor Events *Gwen gets her driver's license. Characters *Ben Tennyson *Gwen Tennyson *Kevin Levin *Mr. Webb (first appearance) *Exasperated Guy (first appearance) Villains *Will Harangue *Stalker (first appearance) *Oliver Thompson (first appearance) *Ssserpent (first re-appearance) Aliens Used *Four Arms (first re-appearance) *Humungousaur (x2) *Nanomech (x2; first re-appearance) *Jetray (x2) *Spidermonkey *Swampfire (selected alien was Chromastone) *Cannonbolt *Big Chill *Lodestar *Way Big (first re-appearance) Ultimatrix Aliens on Video Game Computer * Jetray * Humungousaur * Big Chill * Brainstorm * Echo Echo * Swampfire Quotes Naming and Translations Allusions *This episode is a parody of the 1967 Spider-Man series episode, Captured by J. Jonah Jameson. *Ben did not know that he still had Four Arms, similar to how he thought about Chromastone in Fame. Trivia *A working title for this episode was Computer Games. *When Ben uses Humungousaur to scan his movements, at one time he uses the attack "Go to the Moon", an attack in the Ben 10: Alien Force video game. *Dwayne McDuffie mentioned that this episode referred to the creation of Ben 10 Ultimate Alien: Cosmic Destruction and that they added many of the movements of some of the aliens. *Ben uses both his smallest alien (Nanomech) and largest alien (Way Big) in a row. Category:Episodes Category:Ben 10: Ultimate Alien Episodes Category:Ben 10: Ultimate Alien Season One Episodes Category:Episodes Written by Eugene Son Category:Episodes Directed by Dan Riba